The Consequence of Hesitation
by Pessimist
Summary: Never realizing how much Kagome meant to him, the time comes when they part ways. Inuyasha reflects on the past. Kagome's POV is up.
1. The Consequence of Hesitation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**The Consequence of Hesitation

* * *

**

He would never forget her. He _couldn't_ forget her. Forever engraved in his heart she would stay.

He didn't mean for things to get out of hand, and he never would have imagined being trapped between the affection of two different woman. She was a school girl and he was a half demon. Definitely not the perfect... _normal _couple... so it wasn't as if he had a choice besides the dead priestess... right? It's not like proposal would change her opinion of him, or any feelings for that matter. Yet, he couldn't deny his feelings for her deep down in his soul. He had fallen in love with Kagome, the teenager from the future. Somehow, she had melted his heart of stone.

She was always so happy, she never had a bad thing to say about anyone. And despite her school life being messed up, she never had any other desire but to help him and stay by his side.

But, things were never meant to stay happy. Life was only a depressing journey that Inuyasha had never seriously intended to complete. Life was only hell... something nobody would find worth their time.

But _she_ never would have looked at it that way. No, she'd always stick up her chin and cheer him on from the sidelines in battle. She'd stay by his side when all was lost, and his horizon couldn't have been bleaker. Even if he said she was no more to him than a lousy shard detector.

The Shikon shards. The Shikon no Tama. Finally completed. Debts were repaid, promises broken, and lives thrown away... but the deed was done, finally given to Inuyasha to make his final wish. His wish to become a full demon.

But, he hadn't wished yet. Why? Because she was still lingering on inside the human half of his heart. Besides, he didn't exactly want to forget about her. She was the candle in the dark for Heaven's sake! And anyway, if he was in the mood to be completely honest with himself, he had given up his dream to become a full demon a long time ago, merely keeping the pearl as an excuse to keep everybody... his _family_... together.

Yes, however arrogant he was, fondness had overcome anger in a matter of time, and he had learned to love his family, even the little brat kitsune. And yet, excuses never held up. Things, _all_ things, were meant to end. No matter how much they meant to anyone. They had some pretty amazing times together.

Then, she had left. Just like that. Never giving thought to her feelings, never paying any mind to _his_ feelings, and never once had she desired to look back on Sengoku Jidai ever again.

And they both had parted with equally wounded souls, and burned hearts.

The soft autumn breeze blew the sakura blossoms and the colorful leaves in an enchanting whirlwind of red, orange, and pink. Birds were once again leaving, heading South for the winter, and that left the hanyou all alone in his tree. Forever alone.

That was the consequence of hesitation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A little sad and confusing? That's okay! Please leave a review!


	2. Where We Met

**Author's Notes: **Ok, so this was originally supposed to be a one- shot, but I just felt like it was my duty to write another chapter of Kagome's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I'll own Inuyasha when pigs fly.

* * *

**The Consequence of Hesitation**

**Part II - Where We Said Goodbye

* * *

**

_Autumn is fast approaching. The leaves on the trees are living their last days on Earth, as I can see the slight change in color of my small residential area. The sky is constantly cloudy and the wind is bitter enough that one has to tightly wrap their windbreaker about them._

_I am no exception, walking home as I always do every single day after school. Of course, this is really the only time I had to reflect on my life, the only chance I have to do some serious thinking. I dread it everyday. My thoughts always go back to him._

_I've never really considered what might have happened if I hadn't hesitated back in Sengoku Jidai. I had truly not pondered what we could have been, or what he would have made himself do. And, until now, I honestly didn't think of myself as a woman in love. I'm just a girl, and at school, teenage romance is quite common. It was merely an assumption that if I left before I sank deeper into his spell, then I would be able to forget about him._

_But it was not meant to be. By leaving, I only made things worse for myself. Each day I find myself falling more deeply in love with him and reflexively I cry. I have to force myself to smile now, and even then it looks fake. My eyes are too dull and lifeless. My appetite has changed a lot and I've been growing more distant from my friends and family._

_I guess it was better to be with him and feel two - timed, rather than be separated and keep myself entertained by wondering and hoping. I'm so pathetic. I have no nerve at all. My heart throbs painfully as I walk this deserted street every day. A few minutes can seem like an eternity._

Kagome scuffed her shoe against the pavement. She drew her jacket around her to protect her from the wind and let out a shuddering sigh as a tear slid down her cheek. She brushed it away carelessly and walked on.

It was different now. Her life was back to normal and she didn't have to worry about fighting demons and her schoolwork. She didn't even have to worry about the Shikon no Tama...

When Kagome reached the house she decided to go into the back rather than go into the front. She had already been questioned enough by her mother and had witnessed too many of her grandpa's rituals. She wasn't ready for anyone to see her in her current state. She just wanted some time alone to think and dry her eyes. The tears just wouldn't stop coming out.

She delicately stroked the course bark on the God tree in her yard. She was comforted only slightly by its presence.

_This is were we met..._

A flock of birds flew overhead on their way south for the winter.

Her tears were now far beyond her control. They coursed down her face in steady streams leaving shining streaks of moisture behind. She stood silently as her hand ran slowly over the bare area on the tree trunk were Inuyasha had been pinned to it over five hundred years ago.

_This is were I first saw Inuyasha. I remember it so well..._

Kagome turned her head at the well house. So many memories lay there. The times they feuded, the times the rejoiced, the first time she had gone down it and entered Sengoku Jidai for the first time. Even the disgusting sensation she felt the time the lady centipede had dragged her down it. She could remember everything like it was only yesterday. Now all those memories were buried as deep as Kagome's smile.

"Are you crying?"

Kagome's back straightened and she shook her head.

"Why don't you just go back?"

Kagome swiftly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned around to find her brother. He was probably the only one who truly knew how she was feeling. He was young, but he loved his sister and knew how she felt about Inuyasha. "Where? There's nothing to go back to..."

His small hand reached up to pat her shoulder as best it could. "But, what about Inuyasha? Don't you miss him? You haven't been back there in such a long time and I know you want to go."

"Souta! There's nothing there! Inuyasha has the jewel! I couldn't go back even if I wanted to! He must have already used it to become a demon and he's probably terrorizing villages right now!" She began sobbing uncontrollably. "Would you go back if you had the choice?"

"Yes." he stated simply. Kagome was so taken aback that her crying stopped abruptly and she looked her brother in the eye. "Even if my friend was corrupted, I'd still want to see them and say goodbye before disappearing forever. Even if it didn't get through to him, I would know that the person I know had heard me. I think it would give you both a sense of comfort if you saw each other. Even if it was just for a moment."

Kagome didn't think that such wisdom could come from an elementary school kid... least likely her brother. "But I can't."

"If he really cares he wouldn't have used the jewel. If he really cares he'll come back to see you." He stood up. "Anyway, you should go eat. It's dinner time."

"Tell mom I'm not hungry."

"Fine." He took off towards the house, looking back at his sister before he opened the back door. Kagome gave him a small smile that he returned before going inside.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the tree until it began to get colder and darker out.

Souta was right. If Inuyasha really cared for her, it would only be a matter of time before he came back to get her. That's how it always used to be. Who says that old things have to change?

* * *

**A/N:** You know what, I might actually try and continue this, but don't expect speedy updates. Sorry if it's OOC LOL Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
